breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breaking Bad Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Revise wiki pages of all episodes A lot of the pages of episodes on this wiki are all written very poorly in terms of objectivity. A lot of speculation and subjectivity in part of the previous authors. I suggest a revision, specificaly removing all "quotes" from the show and rewriting them as, for the sake of neutrality, pieces of detached, omniscient third-person narration. I've alerady begun work on some of the episodes from the earlier seasons along with revisions of tidbits of subjective plot description in the later ones. Clearly, this isn't a one-man job. I need as much help as I can get. Cheers. Rreg29 (talk) 13:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I like this idea. The other thing I would suggest would be to create a "spoiler" section for the trivia. Some past episodes reference events happening in future episodes. This may ruin things for people new to the show and using the site as a companion. Wardrich (talk) 17:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Looking good! Awesome job on the recent changes. Mjpresson CJ 01:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Main Page: Can we add a news template? It'd be great if the main page had an area for news such as the announcement that BB has been renewed for a 4th season, that AMC is rerunning all of Season 3 this summer, etc. I'd like to share that AMC has a slick iPhone app where mobile users can stream various BB news and other behind-the-scenes content but there's really no place to post it and it's all templates that are not obvious how to edit. Forum Can we get a forum? :I'll look into it. :TheNarrator 23:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack I would like (us) to create a page that discusses the music, of BB. This would include who composed the score as well as songs used within episodes. This is very useful for fans. :The songs used within each episode are listed at the bottom of each episode page here. As for the composer, his name is Dave Porter. :TheNarrator 23:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) New Design :I liked the new design a lot. Kudos for the guy who did this. Even though... I think the "WELCOME TO" part should be different, it's too... I forgot the word... It's not really relevant compared to what's around it. (That's the best I could come up with, lol) The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 17:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't like the "Catching up with Breaking Bad" image because it spoils the teaser of the season premiere :::Did you spot the "warning" section just below? Yeah... The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 17:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::In what way is the Welcome section irrelevant to the rest of the page if I may ask? YNNOJ (talk) 19:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::This was posted before you fixed it. Now it's fixed. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 20:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Too much puke green on the site. Not a huge fan, sorry. Maybe something more appealing and/or professional looking? Rreg29 (talk) 13:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Puke green? Please be more specific. The front page looks fantastic, and after all, the theme color for Breaking Bad IS green. YNNOJ (talk) 07:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I only meant the color. The layout is nice and whatnot but the color makes it so-so. Maybe other shades of green or dominantly white with green trimmings? Rreg29 (talk) 11:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) : The wiki looks fine, though it could use some touch-up in regrades to the templates. The spanish wiki looks great! -- 21:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Photo of 2 reflections of Walt on his car. One reflection makes it look like he's been shot in the head I posted the pic to the photo section with an explanation of how it all played out in Ozymandias. Front Page I'd like to know why the admins are abusing their powers by not being compromising and reverting each new edit to the front page. This site italicizes a characters passing in the infobox of different characters, yet it's suddenly not welcome here? Tdi7457 (talk) 20:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Language tense of dead characters Hello, I had a thought that a lot of the pages are written in past tense where a character is no longer alive. I personally visited this Wiki to find out more about The Cousins, and it was unfortunate that I also clicked on Walter's page while only at S03. I'm wondering if we can change the language to speak of all characters in the present tense, or make use of rollover reveals for possible spoiler stuff, including the 'status' field. Are there any thoughts on this? Specifically any resistance? If not, I'll start working at it as soon as I'm finished watching. Thanks for your time and thanks for everyone's work on this Wiki. Snarethedrummer (talk) 09:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Snare Dialogue Can someone with the series on DVD please send me the audio files for quotes? I'm unable to find many online that I need for the character pages. Better Call Saul Wikia shouldnt we make Better Call Saul a Wikia of its own? Anonymust (talk) 23:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) *Nope. That's a waste of space and time. Combining the two shows into one wiki makes sense because place in the same universe. YNNOJ (talk) 01:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) *Concur, particularly with the number of characters and storylines they have in common. However, BCS is still playing second fiddle in the navigation. The "Episodes" pulldown from the main menu bar shows only BB seasons. Even if I click on "Episodes" to get to the "all episodes" screen, only the BB episodes are shown. Similar comments re the "Characters", "Groups", etc., items in the menu bar. There is a "Better Call Saul episodes" category but only Season 1 eps seem to appear at the category page. A separate wiki is not at all called for but the BCS infrastructure here needs to be brought up to parity. RickBrant (talk) 20:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) About new design I have to say, I think this new page looks really bad, really unprofessional, looks like an amateur wikia made by some kid, but if this is what everyone voted for, so be it. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 14:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I made some edits I hope all can agree on. Lydia's last words and adding Walter White to the death count. I am not sure how this was overlooked. Feel free to hit me back for I am a cartographer and let Breaking Bad play next to me nonstop, I may have watched it 100 times picking up little bits here and there. Thanks everyone for their time and dedication to the wiki. Captain$ilver (talk) 17:07, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Swap the characters in character image list I think the overall layout looks nice, but by some reason I'm not satisfied with the characters image gallery overview thing. Having BB-characters on left side and BCS-characters on right is good, but I would like to see the two middle rows representing characters that are in both shows. Meaning I suggest the following switching places: *Lydia and Hank *Mike Ehrmantraut and Kim *Hector and Howard *Gustavo and Chuck More correctly, only 1 charachter in second row from left would with my suggestion be in both shows, Lydia. Then all four in third row from left would also be in both shows.Kaylee Ehrmantraut (talk) 08:53, January 22, 2018 (UTC)